


My Genius Bitch

by makingitwork



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bottom-Reid, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Puppy Play, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is Hotch's bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Genius Bitch

Spencer groans with want, short hair slicked with sweat as he shakes. He's on his knees, and he can hear Hotch coming in, so he whines louder, the vibrator rattling his core as it's shoved so far up inside him, he can't even remember how long he's been like this as he claws at the carpet, aching for release, but the cock ring is tight, and he'd never dare touch it. He just hopes his owner comes home soon. 

The resident genius is nearing tears, when the door opens, and Hotch steps in, smiling in pride, and relief, that his puppy is still there, waiting for him. It's enough to make him hard instantly. The thin, beautiful Reid shaking. "Hey puppy, how are you doing?" Hotch whispers, sitting on the edge of the bed, but Reid is so far gone he can't respond. "Do you need me to take care of you? Does my little bitch need his daddy to take care of him?" Spencer tries to talk, but all he can do is whine, long and high in his throat, and after a moment he hears Hotch kneel beside him as he struggled to stay on all fours. Aaron gently rubs the base of his back, and can see Spencer's face, hot and blushing, and so deliciously, dirty and ashamed. "It's okay," he soothed.

Spencer nods, frantically, as he's lifted onto the bed, and Hotch inspects him properly, he buries his head into the pillow, and after a long moment a finger is lightly touching at his burning rim. Spencer bites his arm to not to let the moan out. By now both of his owners hands are on his ass, gently spreading the cheeks to get at the plug and he can feel his cock hardening again.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you puppy.” Hotch is carefully pressing slick fingers in besides the plug and though his puffy hole appreciates the slick, it seems to make it harder for his owner to grip the plug, because it takes him a few moments, the plug bumping against everything inside of him that makes his skin feel too tight and his cock throb. He grits his teeth as his cock drools into the wet spot in the bed as his owner spreads him wider and gets a grip on the plug, finally pulling it free. 

Spencer knows how he must look, hole gaping, whining and wet, cock hard and dripping and mouth panting against his pillow, but Aaron is calm and gentle, his one hand going back to rubbing his back, “How do you feel, buddy?” he laughs gently "God look at you, IQ of 187, but a quivering mess, a slut when your daddy's here, aren't you?"

"D-daddy," Spencer whines, groaning with want. The cock ring still tight around his dick and balls. Aaron's fingers feel cool against the rim of his hole, and he can’t help the way it flutters or the way he rocks into the touch. He tries not to let any noise out, but still something resembling a sob escapes his mouth and is only partially eaten by the pillow. All he’s ever wanted was for his daddy to take care of him. "Please, daddy.” He tries again and Hotch slips two fingers inside, still soothing, and wraps a broad palm around Spencer’s swollen cock. 

“There we go bitch, my beautiful bitch, take what you need.” Hotch is groaning as his own erection pushed tight against his trousers, and god he has been waiting for this all day. Spencer moans, rutting into his bosses hand and back against the fingers still gently rubbing his fluttering insides. “That’s a good boy.” 

It's all Spencer need to come, but he can't, the damned ring making him feel like it’s burning and dry, so that when his daddy leans down to kiss inside it’s only too easy to gently fuck his tongue into his puppy’s open mouth. 

Spencer twitches his hips slightly and slurs out, he's exhausted, but filled with a desperate passion to come “Daddy, please." He knows Hotch will fuck him from the sharp in take of breath that shows he's too far gone, he moves Spencer around like a rag doll, so he's in a straddling position, and Reid's long legs wrap around his waist as a reflex. Hotch is stil dressed, but his cock is out and aching against his stomach. "Ready puppy?" Hotch whispers, not waiting for an answer as he impales the gorgeous pale young man onto his large dick.

Spencer’s cock is hard and rubbing against his dad’s shirt, leaving wet marks.

“That’s a good boy. You’re such a good boy, Reid.” He's panting, and his thrusts upwards are getting stronger and stronger and Spencer doesn't think he's felt anything like it in the whole world. He grips Hotch's shirt clad shoulders, and watches the face of his boss twist in pleasure as he nears his orgasm. Hotch leans down, and pulls off the cock ring, the relief is instantaneous, and Spencer starts bouncing on Hotch's knees, harder and faster, twisting the large member of flesh deeper and deeper inside him, until Hotch explodes, filling him. He pulls Spencer off him, not finishing the younger man off and he moans in displeasure. Hotch laughs gently, placing Spencer near the side of the bed. "Hump the bed, Reid," he orders gently. 

Spencer looks up at him, hazel eyes burning with curiosity "W-what?" he breathes

"Hump the bed like a good puppy, and that's an order."

Spencer struggles, but complies, and once he gets in to it, he's gyrating his hips wantonly, feeling the silk's covers rub the head of his dick, and the underside with all the ridges over and over and over, and he shuts his eyes, head thrown back in elation as he works himself. Hotch can barely breath the sight is so hot, so sexy, if he were a younger man he'd fuck Spencer again and again. And then the younger man comes, all over the blankets and himself, and let's out a loud sob and a choke as he does so. 

Hotch is by his side, lifting him up and spooning him on the bed, "That's a good boy, you did so well Spencer, so well,"

Spencer rolls over, to look into his eyes, still glittering with a light sheen of sweat "I love you," he whispers, pressing their foreheads together, Hotch smiles, knowing the scene is over and now it's just two lovers.

"I love you too, Reid,"

Spencer smiled, rolling his hips into Aaron's "Punish me, daddy," he whispers hotly "I've been bad."

Aaron groans as he rolls on top of the kid, he'll be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> x


End file.
